


Give Me Fever

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cold, Cuddling, Flu, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Triad relationship, polyship, rhackothy, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting sick is a always a disaster. Handsome Jack, Rhys and Timothy all getting sick at once is even worse.<br/>Jack is determined to 'outrun' his fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely @kaisterteeth for giving me some ideas for this little Rhackothy drabble!! Sick fics are the best kinds of fics XD Enjoy!

Rhys sniffles miserably and shifts slowly, rolling over on the couch to reach halfheartedly for the box of tissues on the floor beside him. He finally managed to snatch one up with a half groan and a grumble and blew his nose wetly into the sad tissue. Rhys sighed and let the balled up tissue fall to the ground with the pile of discarded others collecting on the living room floor. Rhys can feel a shift at his back, Timothy curled up behind him, one thick arm draped around his bare waist and it’s too hot to be comfortable but Timothy was the type that always wanted some form of comfort through cuddling when he wasn’t feeling well. So Rhys allowed the other man to nestle into him gently. Rhys shoved the heavy comforters stolen from their bedroom down to his waist and sighed as Tim nuzzled into the back of his neck, the thicker man curled up against Rhys’ sweaty back mumbling a little in his sleep. He’d been sleeping on and off the last two hours needing the rest after a night spent up with chills and nausea. It had been a long night on all them all.

Rhys breathed out slowly and sniffed loudly, phlegm sticking to the inside of his throat uncomfortably. There were empty cups of water and half eaten bowls of soup littered across the span of the coffee table, crumpled tissues tossed carelessly over the table and floor. Rhys’ eyes flicked over to the massive television, watching the lion documentary playing across the screen sleepily. The T.V. had been changed to an all day marathon of lion programs on the Discovery channel and that is where it had stayed. The drone of the television is comforting to Rhys’ shivering body, his eyes bloodshot and his nose brilliant red from rubbing and blowing it far too much. Rhys stretched out his long legs, toes pressing against a warm mass at the other end of the couch. There was a grumble from the bundle of blankets and Rhys lifted his head just slightly to look down the couches length.

Jack sat curled into the corner of the plush furniture wrapped in a blanket of his own, an expression that was both annoyed and sickly plastered across his thin face. Jack’s eyes were trained on the television across the room, unmoving and just as bloodshot as the other two men’s on the couch. He’d fought against watching the documentary initially but he’d been out voted and eventually had given up. He didn’t have the energy to bicker when it was two against one. They were quite the trio, all sporting runny noses and clammy skin, having all just barely survived the first night of a triple onset of a nasty cold. Tim was the first to get it, successfully passing it to Jack, who’d then passed it to Rhys and so all three of them now lay miserably sprawled across the living room furniture huddled in blankets and pillows, fighting off the onset of sickness.

Rhys poked at Jack’s leg with his toes, trying to get his attention feebly.

“Oh my god kiddo would you stop friggin touching me!?!?” Jack snapped angrily, scooting away from Rhys’ touch.

Rhys rolled his eyes and frowned down at the older man.

“I was going to ask if you needed any more tissues asshole.” Rhys grumbled sharply.

Jack did not handle getting sick well. Jack was irritable normally, but this, this was just plain ridiculous. He’d been moody and cranky for the last two days. You would have thought the CEO was dying or something the way he whined and complained.

Jack didn’t say anything to Rhys’ commentary, simply curled down into his nest of blankets crossly, lip stuck out in a ridiculous pout.

Rhys rolled his eyes and huffed out loudly.

“This is all you two’s fault you know that right?? Ugghh I don’t friggin have time to be sick!” Jack complained wiping his nose furiously on the back of his hand.

Rhys shot the Hyperion CEO a dark look and snorted from his mass of blankets curled around him.

“Oh shut UP Jack!! We’re all miserable would you give it a rest??” Rhys argued his voice quickly cracking and deteriorating into a coughing fit.

Jack snarled out a protesting grunt and curled his lip up at the young man on the other end of the couch.

“If I didn’t feel like shit warmed over I swear kiddo I’d come over there and strangle you with these goddamned sheets!” Jack roared his voice rough and dry.

“Oh I’d like to see you try!” Rhys barked back sitting halfway up on the couch.

“Is that a threat pumpkin?” Jack snarled back throwing his blankets off and eyeing Rhys wildly.

“Guys…would you cut it out? Please?” Came Tim’s pitiful voice from behind Rhys’ back, the sickly man sitting up to throw pleading looks to both his partners.

Rhys sighed and turned to pull Tim’s body in and allow the sleepy man to rest his chin against the lanky man’s shoulder. Jack just grunted and folded his arms angrily, refusing to look at Rhys for a moment.

“Fine.” Jack snarled lowly his teeth grit up into a vicious snarl.

“Jacky stop being so bitter. It won’t help you feel any better any faster.” Tim sighed moving to lay his head down on the other end of the large couch, resting on a pillow leaned against Jack’s thigh.

Jack sighed out loudly and moved his hand to gently comb it through Tim’s familiar locks. Rhys’ eyes flicked to Jack’s over the length of the couch, the two men still peeved with each other but deciding to call a truce for the sake of Tim. Tim was always the one to break up their skirmishes with tender words and gestures. He was a gentle soul, big as Jack and sturdy in stature, but tender as a newborn antelope. Even more so in his sick state. Jack’s fingers parted through sweaty, familiar brunette locks and Tim sighed into the almost gentle touch of the CEO.

Jack groaned out lowly and laid his head back against the couch hard.

“I’m tired of friggin lying on this stupid couch…” Jack complained lowly.

Tim chuckled at the other man’s complaint.

“But aren’t we good company?” Tim argued throwing an innocent, weak glance up at the mirroring other man.

“You are, but that moron on the other end of the couch is questionable at best.” Jack snarled, fingers pausing in Tim’s locks.

Tim made a displeased noise in his throat and Rhys just grunted in response.

“Cause you’re a good boy and Rhys is just a little shit.” Jack continued grinning cheekily toward Rhys who stared across the couch darkly, arms folded over a bare chest slick with sweat and flushed with feverish heat.

“Cute Jack. Real cute.” Rhys hissed grabbing another tissue to blow his nose noisily before tossing it down onto the floor with the others.

Jack’s hands absent mindedly wandered down Tim’s heated shoulders, drawing small circles over his bare skin lightly. Tim purred into the movement, skin over sensitized with the heat of his cold running rampant through his veins.

“That feels…so good Jack…” Tim mumbled yawning widely as Jack’s fingers touched over burning skin.

Jack quirked an eyebrow at the double and grinned wryly.

“You know what would feel even better?” Jack cooed his eyes suddenly sparkling with an idea.

Jack with an idea was always a dangerous Jack.

“Oh gimme a break.” Rhys hissed under his breath rolling his eyes heavily.

Jack paused for a moment to shoot a downright murderous glance at the younger man then continued to bathe Tim in tender attention.

“What?” Tim asked innocently, relishing in Jack’s teasing touches.

“Fever fucking. Best way to outrun a cold is to just fuck it all out.” Jack snarled and there was a chortle from Rhys’ end of the couch.

“Jeezus Jack just when I thought you couldn’t get any more ridiculo-“ Rhys started but was cut off by Tim’s meager voice.

“I like that idea.” Tim groaned shifting slowly to sit up and lazily crawl into Jack’s lap.

“Wha-oh c’mon Tim that is like the worst idea ever! We all feel like shit! The last thing I want is to be even sweatier than I already am.” Rhys snarled eyeing Jack coldly.

Jack sniffled loudly and welcomed Tim into his lap, thick arms encircling the mirror image of himself fondly.

“But Rhysie we’re already sick, might as well. I’m tired of sleeping all day. This seems like more fun.” Tim chuckled rocking against Jack’s hips playfully.

“Yeah Rhysie-poo. It’ll be fun sweet cheeks.” Jack mocked grinning wryly at the angry other party.

Rhys snorted loudly and sunk down farther into his corner of the couch.

“No thanks. You two idiots can drip snot all over each other until your hearts are content. I am just fine over here.” Rhys growled bristling up in annoyance.

“Fine. Suit yourself cupcake. Don’t mind us then, Timmy baby why don’t you go get some lube so I can fuck that fever right outta ya.” Jack cooed kissing down Timmy’s flushed neck casually.

Timmy chuckled softly, giddy on a cocktail of way too much cold medication and pain killers. Tim hefted himself upward, taking one of the loose blankets with him as he shuffled down the hallways slowly, sneezing loudly as he went.

“See, why can’t you be in a better mood. Tim’s in a good mood.” Jack snapped at Rhys thickly.

“Tim is wacked out on way too much cold medication. He drank like half the bottle.” Rhys growled back irritably.

“Well maybe you need to do the same so you’ll quit acting like you have a stick shoved up your ass kiddo.” Jack snarled.

Rhys gritted up his teeth and eyed Jack angrily.

“Maybe you need to replace that stick with my dick. C’mere pumpkin lemme ram my meat up into ya.” Jack mocked grabbing his crotch and making an obscene gesture at his annoyed counterpart.

“You’re fucking disgusting.” Rhys barked darkly, nestling down into his blankets farther.

Jack stuck his tongue out at Rhys brashly, continuing to hump the air.

“C’monnnnn sour puss. How’s about I shove my cock in your mouth so I don’t have to listen to your smart alack attitude, how’s that sound kiddo?” Jack teased blatantly.

“I would literally rather eat this whole box of tissues than suck your dick.” Rhys hissed.

“That’s not what you said three days ago when you were worshipping my cock beneath my desk during your lunch break like a little office slut. Mannnn that was a nice facial too. You took it like such a champ, didn’t even complain when I got it in your pretty little eye.” Jack groaned massaging himself through his boxers and winking at Rhys.

Rhys felt himself flush from the roots of his hair down to his toes and glared darkly at the CEO.

Before Rhys had a chance to snarl something else at Jack, Tim had returned with a small bottle of lube and an excited grin plastered over his thin face. Tim spread himself over Jack’s lap unabashedly, blinking long lashes at his older counterpart as he wrapped thick arms around the CEO’s neck. Jack kissed up Tim’s sharp chin, the perfect body double groaning out languidly at the touch of the older man’s lips. Jack’s arms ran up the length of Tim’s spine, pressing into thick muscle and coming to massage pert buttocks. Jack hummed against Tim’s throat and purred out praises to the lethargic man splayed so willingly across his spread thighs. Tim’s weight was pleasant and warm as he grinned and tilted his chin back, giving Jack more skin to work with eagerly.

Rhys did his best to focus on the television, frowning heavily as Tim let loose of a shameless moan that caused the hairs on the back of Rhys’ neck to stand on end. Rhys folded his arms tighter. This was fine. He was fine. Those two idiots could fuck each other’s brains out and he was fine. He was hot and miserable and the last thing he wanted to do was get wrapped up in the unbearable heat of other bodies. That was way too much movement and honestly he worried he might just vomit with all that activity. Rhys wiped at his nose with a tissue irritably and tried his best to focus on the lion documentary playing over the screen before him.

Rhys let his eyes steal a quick glance over at his other two partner’s just in time to watch as Jack dragged Tim’s grey boxers down over his powerful hips, his livid erection springing free proudly. Rhys swallowed thickly and was thrown into a full on coughing fit at the sight, trying his best to advert his eyes as he hacked into his fist.

Jack lifted his hips, dragging his boxers down his own thighs and allowed the abandoned material to drop to the hardwood floor carelessly. With that Jack was curling his warm fist around both their matching erections, perfect copies of each other, apart from the few stray freckles running the underside of Tim’s cock. Jack had talked about having them removed, but in the end he’d become fond of them and found the light freckles to be slightly endearing. Jack’s thick fingers pulled up their cocks lazily, skin bundling beneath thick mushroomed heads, red and dripping. Jack coaxed a fat bead of pre-cum out of Tim’s prick, spreading it out over his swollen head with the pad of his thumb. Tim cried out loudly and bucked into Jack’s palm. Normally Tim was a little more reserved than that, but the amount of cold medicine he was on and the fever running through him had him in a hazy, shameless state.

“ _J-Jack!! Ohhhhhh Jaaaaaaaaack!!!!”_ Tim moaned breathily, his hips gravitating up toward Jack’s thick palm wanting and eager.

Tim’s voice was ragged and cracked, overused with too much coughing but that didn’t stop him from rasping out Jack’s name over and over again like a god damned prayer.

Rhys frowned harder.

It didn’t help that Tim sounded like he was having so much fun.

“Oh Tim baby, that’s right, let it all out, moan for me sweet cheeks.” Jack groaned his voice vibrating up from his phlegm filled chest wetly.

Tim obeyed so willingly, crying out Jack’s name obnoxiously and really it was almost more than Rhys could stand. He reached across to the coffee table angrily and snatched the remote off its surface. Rhys clicked the volume up irritably and threw the small device back down with a clatter. Timothy threw his head back and looked to Rhys with lust heavy eyes.

“Rhysieeeeeee, come join us babyyyyyy.” Tim sung stupidly, arms still wrapped around Jack’s thick neck as Jack continued to stroke up their matching erections.

“No thanks.” Rhys snapped shortly.

“But Rhyssssssieeeeee…” Tim pouted panting out lowly as he arched backward in Jack’s grip.

“Yeah Rhysieeeee.” Jack mocked joining Tim in pouting at Rhys dramatically.

Rhys grimaced at Jack and shook his head quickly, coughing out loudly and trying to immerse himself in the documentary once more.

Tim slammed his lips against Jack’s the two identical men rutting against each other with such enthuse Rhys wasn’t sure which was more animalistic the two lions fucking on the documentary, or the two idiots next to him. Jack’s nails raked down Tim’s back leaving harsh red lines down the sweaty, caramel colored skin. Tim arched at the rough touch, eyes falling closed and mouth falling open in a low, ragged moan that made the hairs on Rhys’ forearms prickle into goose-bumps. Rhys sighed and shivered involuntarily, eyes glancing back over to the ridiculous scene playing out on the opposite side of the couch. Jack swatted an open palm across Tim’s left ass cheek, painting the muscled flesh a brilliant red. Jack would never in a million years admit to the fact that Tim was by far more toned and chiseled than the Hyperion CEO. The perks of being a Vault Hunter for a living Rhys supposed. The almond haired male watched with sudden enthuse as Tim’s hard abdomen heaved, suntanned flesh dusted with a light amount of brunette hair, a thick trail leading from his navel down to his groin. Rhys absent mindedly licked his lips, finding himself getting lost in just how pretty the two men across from him were…even prettier when moaning and writhing against each other. On any normal day Rhys would have been neatly sandwiched between the two heavier men, relishing in being roughed up and tossed around, but he was not having it today. Especially not after Jack being more annoying than usual, if that was even physically possible.

Rhys’ attention was captured once more as Jack flopped backward onto the couch, knees spread out obscenely as Tim slicked his fingers, then Jack’s cock. Tim worked himself open nice and slow, Rhys being at the perfect viewing angle from his position on the couch, Tim’s ass on full display for the younger man.

That was when it happened.

A low groan forced its way past Rhys’ teeth involuntarily.

“Ohhhhh cupcake what was that huh?” Jack teased leaning up to look past Tim and glare down at Rhys.

Rhys clamped his jaw shut tight and adverted eyes with Jack stubbornly.

“You know it isn’t too late to join kiddo.” Jack cooed lazily, waggling his eyebrows temptingly at Rhys.

Rhys shook his head and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

Rhys sighed out as his thick erection pushed taught against the material of his boxers. That just wasn’t fair at all. Rhys sniffled slightly and rubbed at his bloodshot eyes. He was in no shape to be fucking. He was not going to give into Jack’s ridiculous idea. Out running their colds with fucking? How absurd.

Rhys can _feel_ the moan that erupts from Jack’s chest as Tim sinks down onto the CEO’s cock and the sound is deep and rumbling and _good._ Rhys’ find his eyes glued to the sight as Tim drops his ass down onto Jack’s girth skillfully. The sounds that rumble up from Tim’s chest are ones of absolute ecstasy and Rhys suddenly finds a pang of jealousy ringing through his chest.

Tim throws his head back, red nosed and flushed but god he looks so absolutely pleased and Rhys’ eyebrows push up in response. Rhys chews his lip, feeling his own cock throb uselessly against the tight space of his underwear and a thick line of blush spreading rampant across his slender cheeks. Jack pulled Tim down with eager arms, the two men pushing into a frantic kiss that was all teeth and tongue and Rhys wants to be utterly disgusted because they are both sweaty with fever and everything about it is wrong…but he just can’t feel anything but… _want_.

Jack vaults his hips off the couch, pumping up into Tim as the doppelganger meets with his thrusts eagerly. Rhys can see the shimmering sheen of sweat spreading out over Tim’s back, the moisture glistening in the low light.

Rhys closes his eyes for a moment, chills running rampant through his bones and the gruff sounds of the other two men ring through his sensitive ears. Rhys coughs weakly and groans out pathetically. When his eyes come open, trailing to the two men across from him he nearly chokes on his own spit. Jack’s fingers were slick with lube, gently curled around to his back entrance, teasing around the tight ring blatantly. Rhys clenches his jaw hard, wide eyes glued to the absolutely delectable scene before him. Jack groans as his index finger slides its way in, followed by his middle finger, both curling knuckle deep in the older man’s body.

Rhys felt heterochromatic eyes burning through his skull, Jack’s gaze locking with his as he stared past Timothy’s shoulder.

“You like what ya see cupcake?” Jack snarled, lip twitching up into a vicious grin.

Rhys stuttered for words, cheeks flushing red and heart beating wildly against his ribs. Rhys stayed silent, the words refusing to come to him pitifully. Jack sneered darkly, scar pulled taught, eyes devious and flickering like flames. His thick fingers spread himself open for a moment, groaning loudly as his fingers filled himself and Tim dropped down on his thick erection. Rhys wasn’t sure if that was an invitation, or not, but he was sure as hell going to take it as one. Jack was only ever in the mood to bottom once in a blue moon, and maybe the fever was making him crazy, but Rhys was not about to question. The fever didn’t matter, the coughing and runny nose didn’t matter, all that mattered then was Rhys’ throbbing erection and how badly he needed _all of that._

Rhys threw his blankets off his sweaty form and crawled across the couch unsteadily. There was thick laughter from Jack as Rhys scrambled out of his boxers, shameless erection coming free in haste.

“Sudden change of heart kiddo?” Jack questioned bucking his hips up into Tim and removing his fingers smoothly, his entrance rendered lucid and open.

“Shut up Jack.” Rhys husked breathlessly.

Jack just snarled out a heady bout of laughter in response.

Tim vaulted backward slightly as Rhys pressed his chest up against the broader man, fist guiding his erection to press against Jack’s tight ring of muscle. Jack hissed as Rhys’ head pushed flush to his throbbing entrance, eager for the feeling of fucking and being fucked all at once.

“C’mon baby boy, daddy’s in the mood to be fucked good, don’t disappoint me sweet cheeks.” Jack snarled his tone dark and warning.

Rhys ignored the sharp snap of Jack’s words and pushed himself into the CEO’s taught entrance, moaning out obscenely into the back of Timothy’s neck, the soft brunette hairs as his nape tickling the younger man’s chin. Jack let go of an ungodly sound, loud and rough and _needy._ The older man folded his hands up behind his head, sinking into the feeling of Tim riding his fat cock and Rhys pushing into his tight entrance.

“Fuck that’s the stuff kiddos…” Jack snarled his mouth falling open as Rhys set a sloppy, frantic pace, rutting into him jerkily.

Rhys curled his arms around Tim’s chest, feeling the doppelganger move as he bore backward, rocking onto Jack’s erection eagerly. Rhys suddenly forgot all about the fever ripping through him, lost in the feeling of Jack’s tightness fluttering around him, squeezing his cock pleasantly as Jack purposely clenched.

“ _J-Jaccckkk!! JACK!!”_ Tim cried helplessly,drunk on Jack within him and Rhys kissing down his sweaty shoulders.

Tim leaned back into Rhys’ grip wantonly, voice loud and rough, breaths wheezing and strangled. Rhys could feel the sweat forming at his hairline, dripping uncomfortably down his cheek. He could feel his nose threatening to run and the tickle of a coughing fit forming at the back of his throat. This was a horrible idea, and yet it was so good he couldn’t seem to find it in himself to care. His hips pumped against Jack’s entrance, his cock thick and throbbing, wet and slick with cool lubricant. It was too hot and too sweaty and so uncomfortable but it was so pleasurable and Rhys was absolutely helpless.

Jack’s fingers tighten on Tim’s thigh, scraping into caramel colored flesh harshly, boring back into Rhys’ sloppy thrusts insistently.

“F-Fuck that’s right baby…that’s the fucking spot!!” Jack groaned as Rhys angled right into the sensitive bundle of nerves deep within him, sending pleasurable shock waves up through the president’s lower half.

Rhys mewled into Tim’s skin, mouth hanging open weakly, ecstasy curling like lightening through his bones. Jack bucked upward, driving into Tim hard and he was there, hips stilling body shuddering as orgasm ripped through him. Rhys let loose of a choking noise as Jack pulsated around him, filling Timothy mercilessly, entrance tightening with his peak. Rhys leaned hard against Timothy, his hips stilling, his own finish washing down over him without forgiveness. Rhys felt his cock throb as it expelled into the tight space provided, one after the other hard and thick.

“J-Jack…oh god…” Rhys whimpered his hips pumping half heartedly forehead pressed flush to Tim’s shoulder.

Jack lay panting against the couch rapidly, lazy fingers coming upward to wrap around Tim’s livid cock. A few frantic strokes and the doppelganger was the last to finish, coming up through the CEO’s thick fingers, white striping across suntanned flesh. Timothy mewled and writhed into the big fingers clenched tightly around him, voice raspy and spent. Rhys crammed his face against Timothy’s shoulder blades, panting heavily into his bigger partner. The quiet moment fell over the three spent men, huffing into each other’s personal space, noses rendered even more crimson and eyes half lidded with exhaustion.

Rhys slowly pulled out of Jack, groaning as his wilting cock came loose. Timothy followed suit, nearly falling backward off of Jack’s cock, Rhys catching him weakly. Timothy threw his arms around Rhys, giggling softly. Jack leaned up with a low groan, sitting up and sighing out, a small grin still clinging to his lips. Jack dragged Timothy toward him and the lethargic man curled up on Jack’s left arm nuzzling into Jack’s sweaty shoulder. Jack cocked an eyebrow at Rhys and beckoned him in toward his right arm. Rhys sighed and scooted over into Jack’s grip, tired and unwilling to argue. Rhys settled his head against Jack’s collar and breathes in, sniffling slightly and coughing weakly.

“That literally did not make me feel…any better.” Rhys mutters chuckling lightly.

Jack just snorted and ran his big fingers up through Rhys’ sweaty locks.

“Whatever kiddo.” Jack coughed grinning softly.

 

 

 

 


End file.
